Harry Potter et la clef de l'immortalité
by MiMiDu33
Summary: harry est marié mais voldemort rode toujours et il y a une personne proche d'harry qui le trahi...hpoc Ne tien pas compte des 2 derniers tomes


Chapter 1 la marque 

**Note(s) de l'auteur:** J'écris cette histoire avec deux amies qui n'ont pas Internet. Les personnages imaginés ont les initial qui correspond à des personnes réelles.

Lord Voldemort détacha ses yeux du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de marbre vert pour observer tour à tour le visage des mangemorts réunis devant lui.  
« Ce soir, je vous est réunis dans la demeure de mon illustre ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, pour vous annoncer une nouvelle importante »  
Lucius Malfoy s'avança dans le halo de lumière que déversait la cheminée, brisant le cercle que formait les mangemorts, s'agenouillant devant son maître pour demander « qu'elle est-elle, pour qu'un sourire absent depuis 20 ans se redessine sur votre visage ? » Voldemort le regarda droit dans les yeux, un air de satisfaction sur son visage de serpent.  
« Il y a 20 ans, Dumbledore succombait de la main d'un de nos plus fidèle, Severus Rogue, mort pour notre salut »  
Les mangemort applaudirent .Voldemort, d'un signe de tête, fit taire l'assemblée.  
« Aujourd'hui, son disciple va le rejoindre bientôt. Harry Potter nourrira dans d'atroces souffrances dans peu de temps. »  
Un vent de surprise secoua le cercle des mangemorts.  
« Comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama l'un deux avec stupéfaction.  
-L'un de mes plus fidèle mangemort est plus proche de lui que personne ne le saura jamais. »

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. La silhouette d'un homme se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte .Dehors, la tempête faisait rage, un éclair transperça le ciel.

Le nouveau venu entra dans le cercle des mangemorts. Seul le son de ses bottes sur les dalles résonnait dans la pièce. D'un geste désinvolte, il fit glisser sa cape de ses larges épaules et la jeta sur l'homme masqué le plus proche de lui.  
Le jeune homme se tenait face à Voldemort, une lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux noisette.  
Drago qui avait reçu la cape sombre et mouillée, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté insolente de cet inconnu.  
Son regard perçant n'était pas masqué par ses cheveux ébouriffés d'une couleur châtain clair qui mettait en valeur son visage fin. Ses vêtements ne caché rien de son apparence musclée. On aurait dit un dieu.  
Revenant à la réalité, Drago écouta les paroles du seigneur des ténèbres :  
« Voici du sang neuf pour notre communauté ,il n'est d'autre que le fils de Béllatrix Lestrange décédée lors de notre dernière bataille contre les Aurors.  
-C'est donc mon neveux, fit remarquer Lucius.  
-Et c'est mon fils. »  
De nouveaux, l'incrédulité passa dans les rangs. Indifférent aux murmures, Voldemort enchaîna :  
« Ce soir, il aura l'honneur de recevoir le symbole de ma toute puissance. »  
D'un geste ample, le seigneur des ténèbres sorti sa baguette magique.  
Son fils s'agenouilla et tendit son bras gauche.  
« Bycker Nathan, fils du plus grand mage noire de tout les temps et de l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes qui existait, accepte-tu de me jurer fidélité, obéissance et dévouement jusqu'à la mort ?  
-Je le jure »  
Une détonation retentie puis une lumière aveuglante transperça le bras de Nathan.

Chapter 2 : Pensées … 

**Note(s) de l'auteur :** Désolé pour ceux qui aime l'action mais on obligeait de passer par la description pour comprendre l'histoire.

Harry ouvrit les yeux .Quel horrible cauchemar ! Sa cicatrice le lançait douloureusement .Il avait encore rêvé de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts mais il en avait oublié l'essentiel .Il s'assit dans son lit et contempla la personne qui dormait à côté de lui paisiblement.  
Elle était si belle, et paraissait si fragile, pansa Harry.

Ses cheveux châtains couvraient le visage qui illuminait ma vie .Je ne voyait pas ses yeux à la fois magnifiques et mystérieux que j'avais croisé pour la première fois, il y a à peu prés vingt ans. En quittant Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore, je me suis lancé dans une formation d'Auror. L'occlumencie était indispensable. Il a fallu prendre des cours avec un professeur particulier. Quelle ne fut pas surprise quand je l'ai vu. A l'époque, elle n'avait que 17 ans et déjà si douée pour son jeune age. Sa simplicité, sa générosité, sa beauté et sa compréhension fient battre mon cœur. Je l'ai donc épousé ma merveilleuse Sarah. Sarah Carry est devenue Sarah Potter. Elle m'a offert les deux plus beaux cadeaux au monde, nos deux enfants James et Léa.  
Léa lui ressemblait beaucoup :vive, dissipé, belle, en pleine crise d'adolescence dû haut de ses 14 ans, quelque fois capricieuse, drôle, mais néanmoins d'une grande persuasion grâce à son sourire ravageur .Nous n'avons pas de points commun,et j'en suis désolé.  
A l'opposer tout le monde dit que James me ressemble avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses grands yeux verts marqués d'intelligence. Beaucoup plus calme que sa sœur. Posé, sérieux et attentif en cours. A l'extérieur, les seules règles qui respect sont celles de quidditch. A 17 ans, il est le capitaine de Gryffondor et il joue au poste d'attrapeur.  
Tout deux vont entrer à Poudlard à la rentrée. Ils vont manquer ces deux chenapans.  
En parlant de chenapans, j'en connaît deux qui nous on en fait une belle : Hermione et Ron se sont mariés et ont eu eux aussi des enfants : des jumelles Elisabeth et Emily. Se sont les portraits crachés d'Hermione malgré leur chevelure rousse et leurs yeux verts.  
Elisabeth ou plutôt Ely est toujours au courant de tout, elle me rappelle Fred et Georges. Emily, dite Lily à la même passion que sa mère pour les études. Elle ressemble à James pour cela.  
Ron a réalisé son rêve : il est devenu le meilleur gardien des Canons de Chudley tandis qu' Hermione est l'une des plus respectée médicomages de Saint Mangouste.  
A en ce déballage d'émotion, en on oublierait le principale : Voldemort rôde toujours.

Beaucoup sont morts au combat, de lourdes pertes dans les deux camps :  
-Chez nous, Mc Gonnagal qui était devenue Directrice de Poudlard à succomber. La petite Ginny l'a remplacé, bien que je me choix opposé à ce choix. Percy aussi est mort, tué par Macnair .Bref, en tout, presque la moitié de l'ordre a disparut.  
Nous aussi tuons des mangemorts : Béllatrix et Rogue sont tombés.

Sortant de ses pensées Harry tourna la tête. Sarah ouvrit ses yeux, maintenant d'un vert très pâle qui sort de l'ordinaire. Ils étaient magnifiques et avaient la faculté de changer de couleur selon son humeur.

Retour à l'index

Chapter 3 : jour de la rentrée sur le quai 

**Note(s) de l'auteur :** Désoler pour le retard .On était au ski avec le lycée ou Laura essayé de me tuer (moi c'est Amélie)  
Laura : quel dommage je l'ai loupée

Brusquement la porte claqua et d'une voix hystérique, les cheveux en bataille, Léa hurla : « maman, debout il est 10 h 30, on va rater le train ! »  
D'un bond, le couple fut sur ses pieds.  
« Tu a réveillé James au moins ? » Demanda Harry en enfilant rapidement un pantalon, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans une chaussure.  
« Oui p'pa »lança James depuis le couloir.  
Sarah avait disparut dans la salle de bain pendant que Harry descendait les marches 4 à 4 vers la cuisine, pour préparer rapidement quelque chose à manger, histoire de ne pas partir le ventre vide. (Très important n'est ce pas Amélie ?) James et Léa débarquèrent enfin prêt et Sarah quelques minutes après. Les valises, heureusement, avaient été faites la veille. Et hop, à moins le quart, tout le monde prenait la poudre de cheminette, direction le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King'S Cross à Londres.

A peine arrivé, la première personne que Harry vit fut Drago Malfoy en compagnie de Parkinson, devenue Madame Malfoy ainsi que leur fils, Mattew (Celui-ci ressemblait à son père dans les grandes lignes, blond, teint pâle, visage en pointe mais si on y regardait de plus prés, il avait les petits yeux méchant de sa mère ainsi que son horrible sourire). Léa, à la grande surprise de son père (et c'est peu dire) se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord tétanisé par cette vision d'horreur (merci Sandra) revint à lui et d'un geste brusque l'arracha à son Roméo pour lui demander :  
« Mais qu'est que tu fais ?  
-j'embrasse mon petit ami, ça fais deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vu .Répondit Léa nullement impressionné par son père.  
-2 mois, 2 mois comment ça 2 mois ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ce manége ?  
-si tu t'intéressais à moi, tu saurais qu'on est ensemble depuis plus d'un an ! »  
C'en était trop pour Harry qui se tourna vers Drago et l'apostropha  
« Tu peux pas surveiller ton fils ? » (Tel père, tel fils)  
Drago sortant de sa torpeur réagit vivement à cette remarque   
« Quand on a une traînée pour fille, on se la ferme Potter ! »  
Harry lança une magnifique droite à Drago. Mais avant que celui-ci réagisse. Un éclair roux se mis entre eux. « Mêle toi de tes oignons Weasley » cracha Drago.  
« Tire toi avants que sa finissent male ou tu le regrettera ! »  
Malfoy éclata de rire « tu crois que tu m'impressionnes ? C'est pas parce que ton père est devenu ministre par on ne sait quel miracle que cela modifie quoique se soit entre nous !  
-ça suffit vous trois, hurla Sarah, vous croyez que c'est un exemple pour vos enfants, vient Harry on s'en vas »fit-elle en tournant les talons, en traînant Harry.  
« Tu peux remercier ta femme, Potter »

Harry, bouillonnant de rage, s'éloigna avec Ron et sa petite famille rejoindre Hermione et les jumelles à l'autre bout du quai. Sans crier gare, Harry administra une gifle monumentale à sa cadette. Léa s'enfuit dans le train, des larmes de colère coulant sur ses joues. Un peu gêné d'avoir assisté à cette scène, le reste du groupe se lançait des regards coin.

Le train siffla et les gamins entrèrent dans le train après les embrassades et recommandation habituelles.

Retour à l'index

**chapitre IV : De l'eau dans le gaz**

De retour au square, après un rapide transplanage, Sarah entra dans la cuisine en claquant la porte.

« T'avais besoin de la gifler ? Explosa-t-elle.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te dégoûter pas de les voir comme ça tout les deux ?

-Mais je le savais, figure toi !

-Quoi, tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Moi elle me fait confiance contrairement à toi et je ne l'ai pas trahie mais je lui avais conseillé de te mettre au courant. Je ne le pense pas qu'elle le ferait si brutalement.

-Brutalement ? Mais c'est un véritable choc, surtout avec cette vermine de Malfoy.

-Lui aussi, t'avait besoin de le frapper devant tout le monde !

-Mais il avait insulté notre fille, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !

-Que ça te choque que ta fille ai un petit ami, je comprends mais que tu te transformes en Carlito (un catcheur américain), ça me rend malade ! »

Et Sarah sans prévenir transplana, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci pris son jet 7000, nouveau balai dernière génération, et s'envola dans les airs pour se vider l'esprit.

Pendant ce temps, Sarah avait atterri dans une immense propriété et se dirigeait à grand pas vers le manoir qui lui faisait face.

Sous le porche, elle tira la cloche et attendit. Un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir.

« Melle Carry, mon maître ne vous attendait pas.

-dit-lui que je suis là, Renaud !

-Renaud va tout de suite l'annoncer à monsieur »couina l'elfe en faisant une révérence. Il disparut dans l'escalier. Sarah patienta seule dans le grand hall. Le silence régnait et l'atmosphère était morbide. L'elfe réapparut et l'emmena dans le salon, tout aussi sombre que le reste du manoir. L'homme l'attendait dans un fauteuil.

« Tu as oublié les bonnes manières que ton père t'a enseigné ? Qu'attend tu pour te lever et m'accueillir ? »Dit-elle froidement.

Il se leva et lui demanda avec un sourire narquois.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans ma demeure ?

-Un certain incident sur le quai de la gare ce matin, Malfoy.

-Tu parles de cette petite incartade entre Potter et moi ?

-Je parle surtout de la manière dont tu parles de ma fille devant tout le monde.

-Tu lui ressembles, chérie.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, ça fait longtemps que s'est terminé entre nous !

-Un mot de toi et je reprend là ou en était.

-Tu es marié et moi j'aime un autre homme.

-Depuis quand tu aime quelqu'un ?

-Depuis que je ne suis plus avec toi ! Mais ne détourne pas la conversation.

-D'abords, c'est ton mari qui a commencé.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je n'accepterais plus que tu parles de ma fille de cette manière sinon tu le regretteras.

-Qu'es que tu es belle en colère !

-D'un geste emporté, il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa. D'un mouvement vif elle s'écarta et le gifla à la volée, les yeux d'un noir profond, électrisés de colère.

« Ne recommence plus jamais « (il ne faut jamais dire jamais)

« Tu as pensé à Pansy et Mattew !

-Tu sais très bien que si j'avais eu le choix, je t'aurais choisi.

-Tu es trop lâche pour affronter ton père !

-Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire dans la discussion ? Va-t-en si c'est tout ce que tu as me dire ! »

Sarah parti la tête haute sans se faire prier davantage.

Que ne fut pas sa surprise en rentrant chez-elle : des pétales de roses rouges étalées sur le sol montraient la direction de la salle à manger. Harry l'y attendait dans la lumière tamisée que diffusaient les chandelles réparties dans la pièce.

« J'ai pensé qu'un dîné en tête à tête te ferais plaisir… »

Sarah se jeta dans ses bras…

(On vous laisse imaginer la suite)


End file.
